loopedtvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Turk Parfait
Turk Parfait is a famous singer and teenage heart for every girl in Port Doover. He first appeared in the episode "11 Minutes to Lame". Biography On May, Monday 12th, Turk Parfait released a new song called "Oooh Baby, Oooh Baby, I Like Your Face", which became instantly popular after it's release. Later that day, he also went into outer space. In "11 Minutes to Lame", Luc and Theo first discover Turk, when they saw Gwyn adoring him. They got the idea to steal his song lyrics and release their own version of his, before 12:30, when Turk released his song. Turk then got fired for stealing the lyrics from Luc and Theo. He had to return to a normal life, going to Port Doover Elementary, where he was outshadowed by Luc and Theo's fame. Luc and Theo eventually grew weary of their fame and helped Turk by giving him a butt-shaped potato, which he made a video of, helping him retain his former glory. In "Rocket to Tomorrow", it's learned that later on, Turk Parfait would take a rocket to space. After numerous failures, Theo finally figured out how to earn $1,000,000 to afford joining him, and that was by winning the lottery. However, he needed Claire to buy them a ticket, since she was the only one old enough. Claire kept the money for herself, when she heard how she could join Turk in space, so Luc and Theo had to stowaway in her luggage. Claire had a raging crush on Turk and she obsessively gawked over him the entire flight, making him extremely uncomfortable and creeped out. The space shuttle broke down, and Turk assumed that they'd be stuck there forever. Without much worry or fear, he put his feelings for Claire aside, assuming that this must be a sign that he and Claire were meant to be together. Although he didn't know why, he assumed that Claire was "the one". He was about to kiss her, before the ship rebooted, proving to him that it was all a bunch of nonsense and allowing him to abandon Claire once more. At the end of the episode, Claire crash landed the rocket into Birthday Cake Island, crushing King Cake, and enraging the Clowns, putting herself, Turk, Luc, and Theo on the brink of being thrown into the syrup volcano, which would all be reset by tomorrow. In "Re-Vamp", Luc and Theo needed the vampire girl, Virginia to turn Barry into a vampire. She refused at first, but when Luc and Theo found out she was a fan of Turk Parfait, they bribed her, by saying they'd allow her to meet him in person if she's vamp Barry. She agreed. Turk later came to her house, sacraficing his flight into space, after being told that Virginia was a little girl suffering from a disease that turns her skin pale and makes her shrink to the size of a leprechaun. Virginia was so happy to meet him, that she ate him whole, officially defeating Turk Parfait. Of course, Turk would naturally come back to life with the next coming loop, although he was never seen after this. Episode Appearances *11 Minutes to Lame *Rocket to Tomorrow *Re-Vamp Trivia *His name is a pun on Turkey Parfait. *Turk was defeated in "Re-Vamp", being swallowed whole by Virginia, the vampire girl. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Love Interests Category:Celebrities Category:Deceased